The Universe (Timeline)
History: As the Gods were born, so was the Universe created by their powers. Throughout time, the Universe was shaped by the will and the actions of the Gods, until it has reached the shape it currently has. Furthermore, there is a scripture of unknown hand that deals with the Creation and development of the Universe, even of times and eras that have yet to be approached. Timeline This timeline is calculated in the Natalis Recordings timeframe. Prefixes for the Official Age Register are added at some points as well. Times are estimated until the Third War of the Gods. *'Purgatory Times' - estimated to have started 5,500,000 years ago - Year Total Zero at currently 4EE7E5038 ** '-5,500,000' - Appearance of Soulforge and the first Children - Year Total Zero ** '-5,000,000' - Creation of the first Heaven - 4EE6E5038 *** Destruction of Heaven and creation of the Bloodstone shortly after. ** '-4,850,000' - Birth of the Twins Light and Shadow - 4EE3E5038 ** '-4,875,000' - Birth of Syle ** '-4,823,500' - Birth of Alqeera ** '-4,801,750' - Birth of Xul - 4EE2E5038 ** '-4,796,210' - Birth of Zenith ** '-4,796,200' - Birth of Tether ** '-4,796,181' - Birth of Anapheest ** '-4,791,900' - Birth of 9th God ** '-4,790,400' - Birth of 10th God ** '-4,772,450' - Birth of Sanguine - 4EE1E5038 ** '-4,722,020' - Birth of 12th God ** '-4,715,980' - Birth of Fortuna ** '-4,708,420' - Birth of 14th God ** '-4,702,850' - Birth of Gral ** '-4,702,200' - Birth of 16th God ** '-4,701,850' - Birth of 17th God ** '-4,701,020' - Birth of 18th God ** '-4,700,210' - Birth of Dolapate - 4EE0E5038 ** '-4,699,940' - Birth of Karma *'Time of Silence' - started at estimated -3,980,000 - end of 4EE -> beginning of 3EE ** '-4,682,890' - Birth of 21st God - 3EE6E5038 ** '-4,666,000' - Birth of Kaeldra ** '-4,652,690' - Birth of Rose ** '-4,629,940' - Birth of Sindabad ** '-4,621,200' - Birth of 25th God - 3EE5E5038 ** '-4,579,720' - Birth of Enkilla ** '-4,562,940' - Birth of Noamh ** '-4,519,000' - Birth of 28th God ** '-4,465,000' - Birth of Pygmillion - 3EE4E5038 ** '-4,384,920' - Birth of 30th God ** '-4,324,000' - Birth of Noosphear ** '-4,276,540' - Birth of 32nd God ** '-4,205,390' - Birth of 33rd God ** '-4,170,000' - Birth of Ezkwa ** '-4,123,000' - Birth of Mar'iel ** '-4,000,000' - Birth of Death - 3EE3E5038 ** '-3,999,950' - Encounter of the first free Soul. ** '-3,998,250' - Death receives the Bloodstone. *** He expels his inner sickness and this gives birth to Pestilence. *** The Gods find a liking to Pestilence and teach it Creation. ** '-3,920,000' - The first Children fall to an illness. - 3EE2E5038 ** '-2,450,000' - Envyara dies - 3EE1E5038 *** The last Children are considered dead. *** Death is exiled by the other Gods. ** '-2,445,750' - The City of Envyara is built. ** '-2,425,050' - The City of Mournhold is built. ** '-2,101,000' - The City of Mausoleum is built. - 3EE0E5038 ** '-2,100,999' - A group of Five Soldiers take Mausoleum as their own. ** '-2,089,245' - Light and Shadow split the Pantheon of Gods with their own ideals. *** Official beginning of the First War of the Gods. ** '-2,009,830' - Zenith and Tether repair the breaking Universe. *** The first planets are created. ** '-1,920,020' - First recorded Angels are born. ** '-1,918,850' - Belzebub and the first Demons are born. *** End of First War of the Gods. ** '-1,890,560' - Demons are fully established in the courts of Gods. ** '-1,786,240' - Death returns to the sight of the Gods. *** Official beginning of the Second War of the Gods. *** Supposed end of the Time of Silence. ** '-1,660,660' - Death's last plea to end the fighting. *** All Gods are defeated by Death. Death leaves the sight of the Gods once more. *'War in Sands' - started at estimated -1,650,000 - end of 3EE -> beginning of 2EE ** '-1,650,000' - Grand Debate of Gods. - 2EE23E5038 *** The Twins once more spark the flame of war. *** Zenith, Tether, Gral, Mar'iel and Ezkwa leave the fighting. ** '-1,575,480' - Armed battles begin once more. - 2EE22E5038 ** '-1,540,650' - First Paragon and Harlequin appear. - 2EE21E5038 ** '-1,420,390' - The Jester are instituted as Scholars. - 2EE20E5038 ** '-1,401,100' - Most of the planets are created. - 2EE19E5038 ** '-1,375,000' - The Jester lose their Immortality - 2EE18E5038 ** '-1,330,000' - Humans are spawned. - 2EE17E5038 *** The Second War of the Gods loses all grace. Brutality and bloodshed dictate the fighting. ** '-1,294,750' - 2EE16E5038 ** '-1,248,820' - 2EE15E5038 ** '-1,220,580' - First encounter with The Void. - 2EE14E5038 *** The Scar opens up. 21 Beings are sent into the Void, never to return. ** '-1,203,120' - 2EE13E5038 ** '-1,181,620' - 2EE12E5038 ** '-1,153,910' - 2EE11E5038 ** '-1,130,270' - 2EE10E5038 ** '-1,106,020' - 2EE9E5038 ** '-1,100,240' - 2EE8E5038 ** '-1,083,840' - 2EE7E5038 ** '-1,030,020' - Time distortion wrecks the Universe. - 2EE6E5038 *** Time is expanded. One year in the era lasts thousand years. ** '-1,030,010' - 2EE5E5038 ** '-1,002,590' - 2EE4E5038 ** '-1,000,000' - Harlequin lose their Immortality. - 2EE3E5038 ** '-981,750' - 2EE2E5038 ** '-904,010' - 2EE1E5038 ** '-899,250' - 2EE0E5038 ** '-892,000' - Light and Shadow fight in a duel and ignite the Universe. *** (IN)Official end of the Second War of the Gods. *'Age of Shards' - started at estimated -892,000 - end of 2EE -> beginning of 1EE ** '-891,990' - Life flourishes on planets. - 1EE20E5038 ** '-830,580' - 1EE19E5038 *'Rise of Humans' - started at estimated -43,575 - end of 1EE -> no EE prefix Category:Compendium Category:Lore